The Light Behind Your Eyes
by Pandicorn4Ever
Summary: Jasper is a 17 year old boy who's life changed completely after his mother's death. When Jasper and his dad move back to The rainy little town of Forks, Washington after eight years of living in Sunny California, things seem to be the same. But then Jasper meets a certain family that will change his world forever. But will it be for the better or worse?
1. New Student

**_This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me (: _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters. The great Stephanie Meyer does. :)_**

**Chapter one: NEW STUDENT**

"JASPER!" I shot upright at the sound of my father's voice. "GET DOWN HERE!" Oh, how i loved waking up to Charlie's screeching every day. "JASPER!" sigh. "COMING!" I got out of bed and pulled on whatever clothes I could find. Somehow, I managed to look decent, swallow a bowl of cereal, lock the door and hop in the pick-up where my dad was waiting, oh so patiently, in record time . I swear, that had to be some kind of world record. Glancing out the window, I realized we were pulling in to Forks High parking lot. I sighed as people started staring at the pickup and whispering to each other. Charlie's voice broke through my thoughts, "Get out, we're here." pulling my hoodie up, I got out and ran , avoiding the stares, to the main office. "How can I help you?" asked the receptionist in a too nice, almost creepy, voice. I kept my gaze down and replied, "Um, I came to get my schedule. My name i-", but I got interrupted. "Oh, yes, here you go." she said nonchalantly, handing me my schedule. I took it and walked out mumbling an awkward "thanks" and heading to my first class. Which just happened to be physics. Oh joy. Ten minutes before the bell even rang, I was already sitting in my desk at the back at the class.

The first bell rang and students flooded into the classroom, a few rushing in seconds before the final bell. Then a man, who looked to be in his late thirties entered and introduced himself. "Hello, class. My name is Mr. McManes and I'll be your physics teacher this year." he said, "So are you guys enjoying the weather?" We laughed at that, least he had a sense of humor. Fork's weather forecast always seemed to be either cloudy or rainy. Mr. McManes spent about half the class telling us what we were going to be learning this year then gave us half the class to 'socialize'. I mostly just sat there ,and was starting to doze off, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up at the girl and asked, in a slightly irritated tone, "Yes?" She looked startled, alright maybe that was harsher then I thought, but wasn't fazed. "Oh. Hi, my name is Jessica Stanley and I just wanted to introduce myself. You know, since you're new and all.", she explained in an entirely too girlie voice. "Mhm, I'm Jasper Whitlock, nice to meet you." That wasn't entirely true, but before my momma passed, she'd made sure I had every single detail about being a gentleman permanently etched into my six-year old brain.

Jessica's voice interrupted my thoughts before they went down a more ugly path, "So, do you want me to introduce you some of my friends?" Thankfully, the bell rang and saved me from meeting her.. acquaintances. "Maybe later.", I said, getting up and making my way towards the door. My other classes drone on and on. Listening to teachers talk about themselves and what we'd learn this year. Finally, the bell for lunch rang and , thankfully, I hadn't even seen a glimpse Jessica Stanley. I walked into the cafeteria starving but I didn't have any money so I just sat down at an empty table that, for some reason, people avoided. I put my arms on the table and buried my face in them thinking about the day's events to keep myself from thinking about food. I heard someone clear their throat but didn't look up. I was much too busy thinking about my momma... how she was.. I still the remembered her sweet voice and her homey scent with such clarity that it felt as though she were still here.. Then someone decided to punch the table right next to my face. I looked up and saw a huge looking guy with curly brown hair looking at me and a obnoxious-looking blond glaring daggers at me, "What?" I raised a brow at them and a startled look flashed their faces so quickly I thought I imagined it. But it was definitely there, so I assumed they probably expected me to be intimidated or bow down to them. "What are doing sitting at our table?" asked the blonde making sure to put emphasis on 'our'. I kept my brow up and said defiantly, "Well, Ma'am, I didn't see a name on it." Seriously, who fights over tables anymore? We're in high school for fuck's sake! I looked her straight in the eye and saw shock in them, shock she was hiding perfectly in her facial expression, but her eyes gave it away.

** Reviews are much appreciated (:**


	2. Her Golden Eyes

**_First of_ _I really appreciated ThatBitchCalledWrong and litanolastar's reviews :D and No I don't have an specific day. I'll_****_try to update everyday but I probably won't be able to (you can thank school for that_ :/) Anyway here's the next chapter.. **

**_Oh and DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, SM does. _**

**Chapter Two: Her Golden Eyes**

**PERVIOUSLY. **  


Seriously, who fights over tables anymore? We're in high school for fuck's sake! I looked her straight in the eye and saw shock in them, shock she was hiding perfectly in her facial expression, but her eyes gave it away...

She blinked and the shock was replaced by something like respect. That's when the big guy cleared his throat, making me break eye-contact with blonde, and said, "Well, I guess you can sit there. Anyway, name's Emmett." I shook the abnormally cold hand he'd stuck out and nodded once ,"Jasper." He sat next to me then pulled blonde in the seat next to him. She opened her mouth as though to say something when three others came and sat in the remaining seats. "Hey, guys who's this?" asked a penny headed boy as he glanced at me. "This is Jasper.", began Emmett, "Jasper, this is Edward, or Eddie as I like to call him, Alice, and Bella." he said pointing at everyone as he introduced us. There was Eddie, the copperhead; Alice, the pixie; and finally, Bella.. She was beautiful with long mahogany hair that fell in waves down to her waist and heart shaped face with full pink lips and eyes like deep pools of melted gold. I felt myself getting lost in her deep butterscotch eyes. She smiled and it was so contagious I couldn't help but smile back. There was something, though. Something like longing in her eyes. A high pitched squeal made us both look towards its source. Alice. The little pixie was grinning and bouncing in her seat. What the.. "Oh my god, Bella we totally have to go shopping tomorrow!", she said excitedly. Apparently the fact that we were all staring at her like she was mental didn't faze her 'cause she just got up grinning and danced towards the trash can to throw away some un-eaten food. Come to think of it, non of them were eating.. "I'm Rosalie.", blonde's voice effectively popped that awkward bubble. So it speaks, I thought and saw copperhead smile out of the corner of my eye. I gave a small wave with my right hand and smiled a bit, "It's nice to meet y'all." I turned towards Bella and was about to ask if I could walk her to her next class when the damn bell rang. She got up, threw her food away, and made her way out the cafeteria.

I sighed and slumped back into my seat. I turned towards Edward who shrugged and said, "Better luck next time." I opened my mouth to ask what he meant when blonde suggested we all get to class before we were late. I walked out of the cafeteria, took out my schedule, unfolded it and checked what my next class was. History. Finally, something I'd actually enjoy. When I got there the teacher introduced himself as Mr. Moses and asked what my name was. "Jasper Whitlock," I said for what seemed the thousandth time today. He nodded and told me were I was to sit. I looked towards where he'd pointed and was pleasantly surprised to see Bella sitting there. "Hey," I said as I sat down. She smiled timidly ,"Hi, Jasper." I was about to try and speak to her again when Mr. Moses decided to start the lecture. Usually I paid attention in this class but I kept glancing at Bella when she wasn't looking. Or at least I thought he wasn't looking. The bell rang and we were dismissed. "So, Bella, What's your next class?" I asked once we were out the door. "Algebra, yours?" Damn that's at the other side of the school. "Gym." She smiled and said, "Oh, well, I've got to go before I'm late." "Bye." I mumbled as she walked away.

Once in gym I saw Jessica who after trying to not-so-subtlety flirt with me introduced me to her 'friends'. "..And that's Lauren." she'd said pointing towards a girl with glasses that threw me what I assumed was a supposed to be a sexy smile but really looked more like an awkward grimace as she said "Lauren Mallory," and stuck out her hand for me to shake. I shook it quickly but she held on until I had to practically rip my hand off hers. Class after that was mostly uneventful till it was time to go. I was glad that was my last class, but also slightly disappointed that I didn't get to see Bella anymore. I walked home and when I got there half an hour later it was pouring and I entered the house soaking wet only to be greeted with, "YOU SON OF A BITCH THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!" Charlie tackled me and, since I was still weak from last week's beating, managed to pin me down as he punched my stomach repeatedly. "IT'S YOU'RE FAULT SHE'S DEAD!" I just whimpered in reply.. What could I say? It was my fault my mother was gone, so why try to fight him..? With that last thought in mind I drifted off to the world of dreamless sleep...

_**There ya go(: As always, REVIEWS ARE** **VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! **_


	3. Crimson Nightmares

**I know I haven't updated in like weeks, but just know I haven't forgotten about this story. I just haven't had time. Anyways, thanks for being patient, here's the next chapter. (: **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**. **Sm does. **

_Chapter Three: Crimson Nightmares _

Three days. I've been lying immobile on this damn bed for three days.. After I'd gained consciousness, I'd dragged myself up the stairs to my room and on my bed.. Only to pass out again once I'd made it. I groaned and checked the time, 4:00 am. Ugh. I got up and stumbled towards the bathroom, needing to scrub the blood off me. Looking in the mirror, I noticed my eye wasn't as bad, just a small cut on my eyebrow. After I managed to take off my second-skin-like clothes, I turned the water on in the tub and slipped in. As I sat there, letting the water take most of the filth off me, I thought. I looked up at the crumbling ceiling and tried to remember how this place, my home, looked like before it turned into hell on earth. I took in a deep, shaky breath. Images of my mother, flashing behind my closed eyelids. I recalled almost everything about her.. Her sweet voice, her motherly personality, her soft caresses.. She made me feel safe and loved.

I fell asleep, images of mama still floating around my brain; morphing into something gruesome._ I watched as my mom and I walked home from the park at 9 pm. The streets dark and eerie from my point of view, but alight and joyous from theirs.. "STOP!", I screamed, "DON'T GO THERE!" But they wouldn't listen, didn't even look back. They just kept walking, held hands swinging back and forth while she listened, smiling, to me babbling. Then she let go, her smile disappearing as she realized she'd dropped her wallet somewhere.. They looked around, he played with his thumbs and spotted mom's wallet near some bushes. "No.. stop." i sobbed, "don't look away.." He smiled and ran towards it anyway. He'd been about to show mom, but it was too late, she was gone. "JASPER!" mom's petrified scream filled the air. He ran to where the sound had come from, I followed feeling like someone watching a horror movie, helpless. I watched, for the millionth time in eleven years, as my mother was killed right in front of me. Those piercing red eyes never leaving mine..._

My eyes flew open as ice cold water hit my body. I sat up and turned the cold water off, leaving the warm on. With my back against the tiled wall, I closed my eyes again. This time my head was filled with memories of my Dad that night.. I'd crawled next to my mother's dead body, trying to wake her up. I fell asleep crying, thinking she hated me because she just wouldn't reply to me. I woke up at the sound of sirens blaring and deep, broken screams. "ESME!" I'd recognized the voice dad's and turned to see him on his knees, his head down as loud sobs wracked his body. Id never seen him so broken.. Yet, that's all ever see anymore, the Charlie that's broken and lost without his light.. His eyes, which I'd always thought of as the windows to the soul, were hollow and lifeless.

I scrubbed the blood off myself as I recalled how I'd been interrogated by the police who asked if I remembers what the guy who killed her looked like.. I'd told them he had red eyes and blond hair. But that was it, all I could remember other than the sound of my mom's screams and the sight of her lifeless body. And I wasn't gong to describe that to them. At first Charlie and I kept faith in that she'd just been taken, but after three years of posters, the search party had given up and so did we. We moved to California and now eight years later we're back in Forks. I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower after I'd scrubbed the dried blood off. I returned to my room, put on fresh clothes, and glanced at the clock as I grabbed my backpack. 7:15 am. I made my way downstairs and grabbed the keys off the counter. Just my first week and I'd already missed three days. I hopped in the driver seat, started the engine, and smiled as the "Fuck You" cover by Sleeping With Sirens came on the radio. "I'M LIKE FUCK YOU AND UH FUCK HER TOO!", I sang along. I parked at the school and smiled as I spotted Bella and just like that I realized she was my light.

**Y'all wanted to know how Jasper's mom died so, hope that answered that question. :) REVIEW PWEASE :3 **

**Ps: The stuff in **_italics_** is Jasper dreaming. **


	4. Back Again

Disclaimer: I DOUGH-NOT OWN THIS.  
_Check The Bottom For Author's Notes. _

Chapter 4:** Back Again**

"Jasper!" I looked up and saw Bella beaming and motioning for me to join her. I walked up to her and her family and noticed something was off. Her eyes weren't showing as much enthusiasm as her smile. They were clouded over with worry and weren't their usual, vibrant, gold.

"Hey," I greeted her, smiling. "Where were you?!" She launched herself at me wrapping her arms around my waist and hugging me tightly...too tightly. "Can't... Breath..", I gasped, short of breath. I heard a squeak, then looked down in time to see her mouth, "Sorry." She smiled, dazzling me, yet it looked kinda forced. We walked in awkward silence to our first class. Suddenly, Alice's chirpy voice burst the awkward bubble. "JAZZ!", she exclaimed, "WHERE WERE YOU?!" And, for the second time in a one-hour period, I was squished by a Cullen.

**Not that long, I know. Buut- I need opinions. When I started this FanFic I was feeling pretty great about it. But now I don't know... Should I keep writing it? Or is no one even reading this? Gah, this is complicated. I'm thinking of starting this all over again and making it a Jasper/Alice fic... But what do you guys think? How should this go? Please review with your replies :) Btw, if I get no replies then this will be the last chapter.  
~Pandicorn xoxo**


	5. Back Again (B'sPOV)

**_Apparently y'all like this and want to see where it's going.. So I'll continue :) Thanks for the reviews and your patience with this story. Btw I've decided to alternate points of view so today you will be reading from Bella's perspective.  
... Oh and once again: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.  
__**  
**Chapter 5**: **Back Again (B'sPOV) ****  
**

I stared out the glass that made up the largest wall in my room. Watching yet another day pass by. I sighed and made my way downstairs. It's been three days since the last time I saw Jasper. He hasn't showed up at school and Alice hasn't been able to see him in her visions. "It's not just his future that's blurry.", she'd said," It's yours as well." This means his fate will intertwine with mine. Or at least that's what she said.

"BELLY BEAN!", Emmett's booming voice took over the house, literally shaking the windows. Before I even had time to blink, I was engulfed in an embrace that would've crushed me, had I been human. "Don't call me that.", I grumbled as he released me. I walked past him and bumped into Edward. "Good morning, Bella.", he greeted me. "Ah, Eddie, always the gentleman, huh?", I snickered and shoved past him.

I parked in my spot at the Fork's high school parking lot. Yes, I had my spot just like everyone else in my adoptive family. Seriously, no one ever even goes near those spots. It's like an unwritten rule to never go near the Cullens. It's like one of those "look but don't touch" kind of things. And look they did, sometimes the stares got a bit too creepy. "Hey, Isabella!" ..Except se didn't know how to take no for an answer. I kept walking, hoping that maybe he'd take the hint and leave me alone. But no. "What do you want Newton?" I finally asked, irritated at him just staring at me. "Call me Mike", he said, not at all fazed by my irritated tone, "And I just wanted to know if you'd come with me to the party at LaPush this weekend." I glared at the ground, "No thanks." I muttered then sighed, exasperated, once I was finally away from him. Damn Newton. Did he really have no sense of self-preservation? That's when I heard it. I turned in time to see Jasper hop out of his dinosaur."Jasper!", I called and waved over him over. I smiled, hoping my eyes weren't giving the fact that I was worried about him, and launched myself at him, momentarily forgetting he was human. "Can't... Breath.." I heard him gasp, struggling for air. I let out a overly girly squeak, and released him. "Sorry." I mouthed, realizing that I'd have to be more careful with him. I tried to smile, but I was half sure it came out more like a grimace.

We walked to class. The awkwardness in the air palpable. And then, suddenly, the awkwardness disappeared as Alice greeted Jasper in her chirpy-Alice voice."JAZZ! WHERE WERE YOU?!" Well... greeted might be too soft a word to describe being squished by Alice while she's practically screaming in your ear.

**_Well, that was my attempt in writing from Bella's point of view. What did you think? REVIEWS PLEASE. And I might get Victor Fuentes to sing for ya :3 _**


End file.
